


Heat

by VengeanceAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, If you just have to have Wincest, Memories of Mary Winchester, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Sam Winchester, You can probably squint and make some show up, at the very end, humans are crazy, playing with fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengeanceAngel/pseuds/VengeanceAngel
Summary: Sam takes a reluctant Dean on a hunt and it goes horribly wrong. Memories long forgotten emerge and when Sam faces the reality of losing Dean, he realizes he can't take his brother or his brother's past trauma for granted ever again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to remember something happening in Season 1 or 2 that annoyed me because Sam compared his loss of Jess to Dean's loss of his mother and implied that his loss was more tragic than Dean's. I remember I was ticked off about how easily Sam had invalidated Dean's feelings and felt the need to write something where Sam realized his mistake.

Six men dead. All of them burned. All of them alone. Sam wanted to go and find the demon that killed them. Dean didn't want anything to do with it. 

_"Come on, Sammy. It's not like it was with mom and Jess. They weren't on the ceiling or anything. They were tied to a bed."_

_"Ritual sacrifice?"_

_"Arsonist slash murderer."_

_"Dean, this time we're doing it my way."_

That conversation had been four days ago and Sam had never wished he'd listened to Dean more than at that moment. He was standing outside of the library where he had been researching town history and various demons while Dean was questioning a young woman, Sydney, who was seen enjoying the company of four of the six men shortly before their demise. They'd talked to her together a few times and Sam had watched the flirting going on between her and Dean and it annoyed him more and more each time. Sam thought her connection to the men pointed toward possession, but he had tried everything and he was proven wrong. She was human through and through. Dean thought she was a potential victim of a stalker who was seeking revenge on anyone who got close to her and thought she could use protection.

Sam had argued that Dean was just horny and Dean hadn't corrected him. By the time he told Sam to go bury his nose in a book where he could be useful, Sam was fed up and more than ready to walk away. The argument had been brief, but painful, and both men were too proud to apologize. 

It was at the library that Sam had finally gotten a lead on what was really going on when he overheard one of the men at the next table talking about the crazy chick that had tried to tie him up the weekend before. That hadn't caught his attention at first. He refused to think that this potentially demonic case was caused by nothing more than a human monster. Then he heard the man's friend say something that made his blood run cold. 

"No shit? Sydney doesn't seem the type..."

Sure, it wasn't a completely unique name, but the town was small enough that Sam left the books where they were and headed outside to call Dean. It was too much of a coincidence in Sam's book to go unchecked. So now he was standing outside and listening to the ringing and waiting to hear his brother's voice on the other end. Dean's voice mail picked up and Sam began to panic. He realized that didn't even know where they were. He left a message stating that he might be in danger and to call him immediately and then ran back to the library, hoping to figure out what was happening to his brother from the two men inside. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Dean looked at the abandoned farmhouse and shrugged. He figured if this was where she wanted to meet she must have a good reason. She had mentioned that she was fixing a place up to be put on the market soon and he could see that she'd have her work cut out for her. 

He walked up to the porch and knocked on the door. He waited patiently and looked down at his boots, wondering if he had the wrong place. He looked up again just as the board slammed into the side of his head. 

\---------------------------------------------------

"So this girl...Sydney....what does she look like?"

"Um, well, she's hot. I mean she's thinner than I usually go for...kinda has a dark complexion, like she tans a lot or hangs out outside without suntan lotion. Pretty almond shaped eyes and black hair down to her shoulders."

Sam frowned. It was a damn good description of this woman Dean was with. "Do you know where she stays or where she lives or anything?"

The guys were a little concerned about Sam's interest in their weird kinky interludes, but figured it was none of their business if the guy wanted to experience Sydney for himself. The man who had been with her gave Sam three addresses. One was her home. The second was the motel and restaurant she worked at and the third was the place he was supposed to meet her if he had changed his mind about the kinky stuff. 

Sam knew that he had to check all three and figured he'd start with the closest and move his way out. He headed for her place of work. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Dean opened his eyes and groaned as his head protested. He tried to focus, but it seemed impossible with the pain he was in. He wanted to touch the wound, but he couldn't move his hands. "What the..."

"Shhhh...Don't try to move, Dean. It won't do you any good."

"Sydney?" He forced his eyes open and saw two of her trying to form into one. 

"I know you want me."

"Well, yeah, but now is not the time. I need you to untie me so we can get out of here." In his mind, he still thought that she was a victim of some lunatic who had gotten a jump on him.

"Why would I do that?" Her voice was still sweet, but there was an edge of anger to it. 

Dean began to think that he should have listened to Sam and gone to the library. Finally her face became clearer and he opened his eyes a bit more. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to have great sex with you, of course. I don't do it very often because sometimes people start getting too smart for their own good. You just had to show up and ask questions, didn't you? When someone shows a real interest I just can't deny them." She backed up and reached back for a large metal can. "You're so sweet to do this for me." She opened the container and started dumping something out around the bed, leaving one side totally free from the liquid. 

Dean could smell the gasoline as it poured out and told himself not to scream and possibly anger her.

\-----------------------------------------------

Sam's search of her workplace had not gotten him anywhere. She wasn't there and wasn't expected in for another two days. She had requested some time off for personal reasons. Her home had only been a block away so he looked around, angry that he saw nobody in the area to question. He stopped by the side of her house, noticing her lawn mower and a can of gasoline on the concrete slab near the side door. Next to the full can there was a round rust mark where another had sat and was now missing. Sam told himself not to scream in frustration and fear.

\-----------------------------------------------

Dean had become aware enough to push past the pain in his head and could tell that he was naked. He turned his head and saw his clothes sitting on a chair near the door with his boots underneath. He thought it was a little amusing that his things were left so neat when they would probably be ash soon enough. "Can't we talk about this?"

"We've talked enough." She walked out of the room and he began struggling against the ropes at his wrists and ankles. 

"Hey! You can't leave me here like this!"

She came back into view and Dean's eyes widened when he saw she was completely naked. "I wouldn't do that, Dean. I'd never leave you in this condition." She got up on the bed and started kissing his neck, letting her body brush over his. 

He groaned and became annoyed at the response of his body. He had wanted to nail her since he'd seen her, but he hadn't expected it to be like this. Her hands grazed over his chest and stomach and finally circled him, tugging firmly, but not too hard on his length. 

He cried out, thrusting into her hands. She felt good, but his brain was trying to remind him that she was psychotic. As her mouth replaced her hands he started considering that there were worse ways to go. He shook his head free of the thought, knowing that trying to minimize what was happening might be good for his emotional state, but it was going to hinder any chance of escape. Before he could get any sort of plan started in his mind, she sat up and straddled him. "Do you want this?"

Dean nodded his head automatically, not registering what she was saying at first. But then his brain caught up and he ground out his words, attempting to ignore his physical need. "No...No, wait. We need to talk."

She smiled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it seem that you actually had a choice." She lowered herself onto him and gasped as he filled her. She threw her head back and began to move. "Dean..."

He tried really hard to buck her off, but that was having the opposite effect of what he was hoping for so he tried to think of nasty things to get his erection to back off. It was too bad that his cock was too busy being squeezed within a hot woman for it to give a crap what his brain was thinking. 

\-------------------------------------------

Sam ran all the way and tried to catch his breath once he got to the house. The sight of the Impala nearly caused him to weep. He was quietly checking the perimeter when he heard his brother cry out. He wasn't sure that Dean was really in pain, though. He found a window that was closest to the sound and peeked in. What he saw just pissed him off all over again. Dean was tied to the bed and having the time of his life. Sydney was bouncing up and down alternately playing with his brother's nipples and then her own. He was about to leave when he noticed her arch back a bit further and pick something off of the bed at her side. He squinted to try and identify it and when he did he ran like hell toward the door. 

\---------------------------------------------

Dean could feel his climax approaching and was pretty sure hers was getting close as well. He looked up at her, giving up on trying to block things out and saw her flick open the lighter in her hand. She was just holding it and he wanted to yell, but he couldn't. He was too close. 

She threw the lighter and the area burst into flame. He nearly panicked, but she came then, her eyes wild as she looked into the inferno. She squeezed him hard and he followed her into the void. And then she was off of him. He stared at the flames as she kissed him goodbye and then turned to run and to escape. He was just about to yell after her to untie him, but then she came flying back into the room, her nose gushing blood. 

Sam walked in, glaring daggers at her. "Stay put, bitch." He grabbed Dean's knife and gun from the pile of clothes and cut the ropes while holding Dean's gun on her. 

Dean grabbed his clothes, but was too much in shock to understand what had really happened. "Sammy, we have to get her out of here. Come on!" He pulled on his jeans and reached out a hand to her, but the flames seemed to leap out at him to push him away. He yelled as his skin was seared. The flames started licking at the corners of his brain, too, pulling up a memory that he never wanted to come up again. 

Dean looked around, trying to stay in the moment, and saw that the flames were breaking apart. Figures began to form. There were six. 

Sam tugged at Dean's shoulder. "We can't do anything now, Dean. It's not our fight."

Flaming figures of men surrounded Sydney and moaned as if in ecstasy. She was entranced for a moment and then they began to caress her and her moans turned to screams. 

"No! Sammy, help me!" Dean tried to get close again, but this time ended up with a small fireball right to the chest. 

Sam grabbed him and pulled him, not caring about the clothes and unable to hold onto the boots with Dean struggling so hard. By the time they got outside, Sydney's screams had stopped and the entire house was ablaze. 

Dean was still fighting and Sam continued pulling Dean away, wrapping his arms around his chest. "Dean! Please stop! She's gone! She's dead and it's all over!"

Dean stopped moving suddenly and went limp. He sucked in a sob. "Mama..."

Sam closed his eyes against the pain in his brother's voice. He cursed himself. Of course Dean wouldn't want to deal with a case where fire had taken its victims. Dean had even mentioned that when he'd first brought up the situation. "No, Dean. No...That wasn't your fault. You couldn't have saved her, either." He turned so Dean's back was to the flames and rocked him. "I'm sorry. I didn't think. I didn't think about what this case would do to you."

No more words were spoken as the sirens began to wail and the two men climbed into the Impala. Dean sat in the passenger seat and closed his eyes and Sam drove out of there as fast as he could. An hour later when they pulled into a motel parking lot, they still hadn't uttered a word. Sam got the room and led Dean to it, frowning at his state and grateful there was nobody else around to see him. 

Dean was barefoot with his jeans on, but still unbuttoned. The flesh on his hand was red, but not blistered and the same was true for his chest. His skin was covered in black ash and tear trails were clear on his face. Sam hadn't realized how vulnerable his brother could look and began to think of the night years ago when their mother had died. He hadn't been capable of comforting his brother then. Maybe now he could.

He guided Dean into the bathroom. "Get cleaned up, okay?"

Dean nodded and seemed to snap out of it a bit. "Yeah, look...I'm sorry. I know that it was a long time ago. I shouldn't have said-"

"No, _I'm_ sorry. I've been thinking about what I said before. Look, I had a life before Jess. You made sure of that. It was a good life. Yes, Jess' death hurts. It's fresh and it's going to hurt me for a long time. But...I can fall in love again."

"Sam..."

"No, Dean. It might sound cruel, but it's true. You lost mom when you were so young that it _became_ your life. It's a hurt that's ingrained so deep that it's a part of you and I never should have tried comparing that type of pain to mine. I'm sorry. Not even dad gets to claim his pain over yours in my book. He had mom and us. I have you. You had nobody, did you?"

Dean shuddered as a sob threatened to break loose. "Please, Sam..."

"Did you? Come on, Dean. You took care of me and loved me, but then I left you and made you feel unwelcome in my life. You held up dad whenever he needed and he knew he could count on you for anything. You, who never let yourself fall in love. You, who never show weakness. You, who is always alone even when you're with your own family."

Dean leaned heavily against the door then, not knowing how to respond. 

"It's okay. I'm here for you now and I'm not leaving. Never again." He walked past Dean and started the shower for him. "Get cleaned up, Dean." He walked out leaving Dean to contemplate what to do with the revelation that he wasn't alone anymore. 

About 20 minutes later, Dean came out and sat on the bed. He wasn't dressed at all and had a towel slung around his neck. He was pleased to see that Sam had brought their things in, but didn't have the energy to dress. He smiled sadly when he saw that Sam had turned down his bed. He finally managed to pull on a pair of sweats and crawl under the comforter and sheet, thinking it had never felt so good. He pulled up his arms to look at the welts around his wrists and closed his eyes, angry at Sydney and pitying her all at once. 

Sam came back into the room from bringing in the last of their things and wordlessly took his own shower. His was much shorter and he came out dressed in his boxers. He piled their things on the unoccupied bed and then crawled in next to Dean. 

"Sammy? What are you doing?"

"Remember when I was little and I'd have a bad day? You'd crawl into bed with me at night and hold me and tell me that everything was going to be okay. Well now I'm doing that for you and you're damn well going to let me, Dean. I love you, you know."

"Yeah? Well I love you, too, dumbass." Dean remembered he had only done that for Sam because it was what Mary had done for him when he'd had a bad dream.

Sam smiled, glad to hear a bit of his normal sassy Dean talking back to him. "It's just your turn, okay?"

Dean nodded, too frightened that this would all turn out to be a dream to argue. "Okay, Sammy." He snuggled closer and let himself be loved. 

Sam looked at his brother and frowned at the bruise on his temple that had blackened from the hit to the head. His mind wandered to Jess and he silently asked for her forgiveness as he let her go. His priorities had changed and he thought she would understand. He knew he would have to sleep lightly and watch Dean for signs of a concussion. He stroked Dean's back and thought about all the things he'd survived because of the man in his arms. "Dean?"

"Mmmmm?" Dean was trying to stay awake, but failing miserably. 

"Never mind. Get some rest, okay?"

Dean only snored in response. 

Sam grinned, closed his eyes and embraced the idea of finally being where he belonged.

The End


End file.
